Maka's Diary
by PikachuSavesTheDay
Summary: Maka was given a brand-new diary from her papa. She writes all her lovey things about Soul, all her problems, and all her darkest secrets. But when Soul finds her diary, and reads it...oh boy. If you review or follow I'll grant thee...A SHOUT-OUT! I need OC's!
1. A New Journal to Keep

_**Heyyy! :3 So this is my new story. It will be updated a lot. If you review or follow I'll give thee a SHOUT-OUT! :D I hope you like it! I NEED OC'S!**_

February 9: I got this diary from my papa, in a failed attempt to make me like him. But I decided to write in it anyhow, because I figured that when I'm 50 years old, I'd like to look back at these times and see just how much I've changed. If you knew just how crazy my life is, you'd understand why I think it is so imperative that I write in this diary at LEAST once a day, maybe more often if I feel up to it. Things have been kind of crazy lately, what with Soul acting up. I don't know what's wrong with boys lately! I swear to God, it's the moon. Whenever it gets full like this, the boys start acting up again. But anyhow, I guess what you do in a diary is tell about your day. So here I go.

Today was a little off-track. We didn't get any homework in class, surprisingly. We usually get _piles _of homework from Stein every single day. Not so much from Sid, though. I wonder why people at this school don't call teachers _Mrs. So-and-so_, or _Mr. Blah-de-blah_. You'd think that'd be how it is, considering how crazy our teachers are! Soul was even weirder than my liking today, even weirder than yesterday. And that's a stretch, I'll let you know. When we sat down for lunch, he was really jittery. And he kept acting like there was something super imperative that he had to tell me. Like, he kept saying, "Maka…" over and over and OVER again! But that's not even close to being it. Ever since we got home, he's been watching all these real sappy lovey-dovey chick flicks. Soul _hates_ chick-flicks. He's always saying, "No, Maka. Cool guys like me don't watch this shit." And that's usually the end of it, but, no. He was voluntarily watching chick-flicks. And it was weirding me out. So I just _had_ to say _something _to him.

"Soul?" I asked, walking over to his seat on the couch, "Are you…are you feeling all right? You're watching chick-fli-"

"I'M FINE!" he interrupted me. And that was the end of that. Trust me; you do **not** want to be on the opposing side of a Soul fight. I could sense the angst in his soul wavelength. It was all out of whack. He was being unusually awkward and hostile, and I had no clue why. I didn't even have a way of finding out! But I'm going to figure this out, I swears it.

February 12: So I haven't written anything for two days. So what? There was really nothing to be said about yesterday and the day before that, anyways. Soul was being weird, my papa was being clingy, and we got extra homework: nothing quite out of the ordinary here. I haven't got much more clues about Soul yet. Since it'll be Valentine's Day in just two days, I figured I'd try and find someone to celebrate with. I mean what have I got to lose?! Kid belongs to Liz, Crona is destined to be with Patty _some_day, and Black*Star and Tsubaki are already together. That leaves Soul. With how weird he's been lately, I don't think that'll even work. So I have zero options. Hurray. Maybe I could ask Soul to be my Valentine? I don't know...I'm done talking about Valentines now.

Today Soul _was_ holding flowers in his hands. But that was during last period. I'm writing this during Stein's class. I'll probably find out who they were for next period. I'll write then.

Still don't know about the flowers…maybe they were for that one pink-haired girl in our last hour…he does talk to her a lot. Wait a second, why do I even care?!

Alright, something fishy is going on and I MUST know what's up here. Soul is still carrying that flower around, and it's starting to wilt! It's last hour now. I'll write when I get home.

I'm home now. Soul just left that flower to sit on his dresser. Maybe someone gave it to him? Should I ask? I'm going to ask. Alright, I asked. Here's how it happened:

"Soul, what up with that flower you've been lugging around all day?"

"Maka, don't you have a book to read or something?"

"I asked you a question, Soul. I expect an answer."

"It's for someone."

"No dip, Sherlock. Who's it for?"

"Can't say…"

"Why not?"

"'Cause I can't, alright?"

"Please tell me!"

"Hmm…let's think here…NO."

"Grr!" Then I stormed off and I haven't spoken to him in a while…I know I'm acting like an ignorant little child, but I'm really curious to who it's for! This entry is really long…oh well. I WILL find out what that's for. And no one can stop me.

February 13: Tomorrow is the all-famous Valentine's Day. Whoop-de-doo. Soul still hasn't done anything with that flower. In fact, I haven't seen it all day! I'm only writing right now because there's a MASSIVE thunder storm, and I'm really scared. I just screamed. Soul's coming in my room now. I can't let him see this book!

So…yeah. What just happened was _pret-ty_ weird, if I do say so myself. Soul came into my room, on account of my screaming, and just sat down on my bed. Maybe I'll write what happened as if it was a real novel. Here goes…

Soul sat down on my bed, and gazed down at me. I looked up at him from underneath my covers, and shivered at his albino stare. He smiled gently, which soothed me, no matter how afraid I had been. I have always been afraid of thunderstorms, but this one seemed much fiercer. It was as if the clouds were being attacked by angry mutant zombie unicorns, whose home was being destroyed. The lightning cracked through the sky, sending chills down my spine. Soul continued to look at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No…" I replied weakly. Soul scooted closer to me, sitting up at my side. He put an arm around me, and leaned my head on his shoulder. Scared at what was to become of this, uncomfortably switch positions. All to remain in the last position we were seated in. I sighed, and decided to ask him what he was doing here in his blue plaid boxers. Flushed, Soul tried to make words come out of his dry mouth.

"I just, I couldn't let you, you were," he stammered, then he sighed.

"I had to check up on you," he spoke quickly. I tilted my head towards him, and made a weird sighing-squeaking noise.

"But, why?" I asked.

"I don't know, you're my meister! Why wouldn't I?!" he snapped. I looked down, and jumped a little when the next crash of lightning came down. Soul held me, like, really held me, and I could feel his soul wavelength calming. It was MUCH calmer than it had been the last time I had felt it.

"Do you…do you like me?" I asked him. The words "like me" came out real slow and quiet. I wondered if he even heard them. Soul was silent for a long time, but I didn't make anything of it.

"I guess so," he replied vaguely, "do you?"

"Well, I dunno," I said, like an idiot. _Baka, baka, BAKA!_ I thought.

"Maka Albarn," he said, a smirk crawling across his face, "will you be my Valentine?" I smiled. I've been waiting for this.

"Soul Eater, will you give me a hug?" So he did. That was all that happened, and then he went back to his room. I wasn't so afraid of the thunderstorm anymore (thank God) and now I'm just finishing up writing this. I can't WAIT for tomorrow. I wonder what'll happen…guess I'll find out!


	2. Valentine's Day

_**OMG! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I got such good feedback from the last chapter! :D So, shout-outs to: **__**I love you death the kid**__**, **__**Sparkles X3**__**, **__**xDooms Day MasqueradeX**__**, **__**Kila Dini Sugar Jade**__**, and **__**Pugpie15**__**. (By the way, I LOVE all your names!) Now for the story!**_

February 14:  Today was absolutely CRAZY! Soul and I went to school and all of a sudden, it was like everybody was watching our every move! But I didn't care, I was so happy! So I guess I'll start with the beginning of the day! I woke up to the sweet scent of roses. My papa, Spirit, put TWO DOZEN ROSES on my night stand! Followed by a card that said:

_Dearest Maka,_

_I hope you love these flowers. I picked them all just for you! Maybe these will make you come to your senses and drop that Soul guy._

_Love you sweetie! Papa_

Is it weird that I thought it was weird? And the whole time I was reading the note, I was thinking about his twenty girlfriends. If I got two dozen roses, how many did they all get?! Probably none, knowing my father. Anyways, Soul came into my room right after I had woken up, holding a heart-shaped box and a single lily flower. He knew those are my favorites. When he saw the roses he just gave an awkward stare and said, "wow…when did your crazy dad break in and put these in here?!" That made us laugh, but I did wonder when and how he did that. Blair probably let him in, now that I'm thinking about it. But, anyways, (I keep getting off track just thinking about what happened!) Soul and I went to school (holding hands) and we even kissed! RIGHT in front of EVERYONE! The only thing actually weird about today is that Black*Star kept staring at us…awkwardly…He'd just look over at us and stare for a couple minutes, and then return to talking to Tsubaki half-heartedly. It really creeped me out! I mean, he's done this before. And my boyfriend at the time would ask why he kept staring at me, and Black*Star would just nod and turn away. It was weird. And it only happened when I would get a boyfriend! But, anyways! Soul took me to this fancy restaurant here in Death City, and it was SO romantic! We ate, we talked, and we BONDED. It was MORE than a girl's perfect dream! Plus, when we came home, he sat on the couch with me and we watched some of the GIRLIEST chick flicks EVER! Everything's perfect! …_too_ perfect. Something's bound to go wrong. I don't like being a negative Nancy or anything, but it's true. I just know something terrible is going to happen…got to go! Soul's coming in my room! I'll tell you what happened when he leaves!

So apparently, I didn't put this book away fast enough, and he saw it. *facepalm*

"What's that?" he said.

"Nothing, just a book my dad bought for me," I replied, tossing the book somewhere behind me.

"Then why were you writing in it…?" he asked, "It's a diary, ain't it?"

"NO!" I yelled, and hugged the book so that he couldn't get to it, "and you'll NEVER read it! 'Cause I have a super-secret place that I keep this book! SO HA!" Then Soul just shrugged and walked out of my room. I knew he was up to something. But right now, I'm tired. So I'm going to go take a nap on the couch.

February 15:  Today was pretty okay. I mean, Soul and I got into a sorta-kinda FULL-OUT BRAUL! Okay, first of all, HE IS SUCH A DICK! Second of all, WHY would he ever do something like this?! So here's what happened: first, he started off the day by delivering me the fantastic news that I'm a flat-chest. I thought that would stop, now that we're dating! But apparently: NOPE. He did that this morning, when I wasn't even wearing a bra! So I pointed that out, and was just like, "good, 'cause you don't need one!". UGH! I could just KILL that stupid scythe right now! He's such a stupid PRICK! Oh, but that's not ALL he did! Today during school, he decided it'd be the PERFECT opportunity to flirt with that girl with the pink hair! Of course, I didn't say anything, but he was still doing it! AND IT MADE ME WANT TO CUT OFF HIS HEAD, PUT IT ON A STICK, AND LIGHT IT ON FIRE SO THAT THE NATIVES COULD DANCE AROUND IT! Of course, Black*Star was there to back me up. He told off Soul right then and there.

And then he was like, "glad I'm your God and not him, huh?" I just rolled my eyes and looked at Tsubaki. She gave a slight shrug. After we came home, Soul seemed to be in a pissy attitude, probably because of Black*Star's five-minute speech on respecting your lady. So of COURSE he just HAD to do something ELSE to make me want to Maka-chop him with the nearest available book. He drank the LAST of the ORANGE JUICE! RAAAAAWWWRRR! Haha, no. That's not what he did. We got home, and he just plopped down on the couch and asked me to sit with him. Well, when I said no, because he was being an asshole all day, he really lost it. We started yelling at each other, and I swear Blair went to go hide under my bed. We just kept going at it, and eventually, Soul just got so pissed, that he wouldn't speak to me at ALL. He just sat there during dinner and ate, without even saying a word. So now, I'm writing this, and I have NO CLUE what to do about him…whatever…I guess I'll find out what happens next tomorrow.

February 16: Soul read my diary. Now I want to cry. 'Cause I have no idea what to do now…I guess he took it yesterday after I went to sleep…I think that Blair might have given it to him, because she seems to be on his side for everything nowadays…plus, she was under my bed when we were having it out, and my diary's under there. She could've easily taken it without making ANY sound at all last night. But I guess it's too soon to start blaming people. But still, I can't help but think it was her. Soul still hasn't talked to me…When I caught him reading it this morning, he just froze and dropped the book. Then I burst into tears, Maka-chopped him, and ran out of his room. And to think that I was going to apologize. What do I have to apologize for?! Nothing. Absolutely NOTHING. I'm done writing. I've already broken three pencils.

_**What do you guys think of THIS chapter?! I love it! REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND I SHALL GRANT THEE…A SHOUT-OUT! :D Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Mystery Solved?

_**He guys! I have some shout-outs! Shout-outs to: **__**miyuki-miura798**__**, **__**BeriForeverFan**__**, **__**Pugpie15**__**, **__**xDooms Day MasqueradeX**__**, and **__**PandaGirl**__**. Sorry that the chapters are kinda short…but, anyways, enjoy! Credit goes to **__**Kila Dini Sugar Jade**__** for her OC Emma Rodrigez. Thanks for all the nice comments! ^/^**_

February 18:  The weekend is almost over. Soul still hasn't said a word to me. I'm starting to wonder if he ever will. I wouldn't be that surprised if he didn't. He always makes such a huge deal out of EVERYTHING! I'm also surprised that I'm still writing. I figured I would stop after Soul read my diary…but lately, I've just had so much anxiety, that I _had_ to write. I found out that it really _was _Blair who gave him the diary. I found out when I caught her trying to take it AGAIN! How _could_ she?! I let Blair live here! I almost can't believe that she would do something so…childish. But yeah. I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard a slight purring sound. It was coming from below. At first I was convinced that there was a demon monster underneath my bed, but then I realized that it was just her. So I looked straight into her eyes as she was holding the book in her mouth, and she dropped it, and ran. Now she hasn't said a word to me, either. Black*Star is the only one who really texts of all of our friends, so I've been texting him. Sometimes I feel guilty for texting him at 1:00. But then I figure it doesn't really matter anyways. I mean; Tsubaki is pretty mad at me because Liz made up some shit about me and Black*Star. Even though Tsubaki _knows _I'd never do anything like that. Patty is on my side (surprisingly) and Kid remains Soul's humble servant, as always. Nobody's neutral, though. Everybody has a side. And they're all sticking to it. I don't know why Soul is being such an asshole. Today I asked him what he wanted for dinner, and he just grunted, "not you." WHAT AN ABSOLUTE BASTARD!

There is _one more_ person on my side, though. Her name is Emma. Emma Rodrigez. She's always been super nice to me, but ever since she found out about Soul's being an asshole, she's been really friendly with me. She's super protective of me, too. She told me that if I ever needed her to bitch Soul out, to just call. I told her I would.

February 19: Today's Monday. Which means I have to go back to school. And face everyone. Oh joy. I walked to school today, instead of taking the bus. It was pretty warm, despite the winter time. But I guess that's just Death City for ya. Soul took the bus, and that's why I didn't want to. I knew that if I took the bus, I'd have to sit by him. (We have assigned seats.) And I knew that if I had to sit by him, he'd just kick me and pretend it was an accident. And then I'd get ugly, disgusting bruises all up and down my legs. Because that's the kind of guy he is. I can't call him abusive, I don't think, because he's never ever actually hit me. Just, whenever we had a fight, I've learned to expect a couple shoves or kicks. Sometimes he'd throw something at me. I've been trying to work on that. I've never told anyone about that, and it feels good to finally come out. I mean, I _know _that's how he was raised and that he always feels completely awful whenever he does something, but it still hurts. People always think that he'd never _ever _do anything bad to me, but truth is: they're wrong. That's because I've been keeping it a secret. I don't want him to get in trouble, and I _definitely _don't want him to get hurt himself. I'm in second period right now, and I guess everyone must be too tired to ask what was up with Soul and I. I'm too tired even to write…

Third hour. Stein's room. I have to sit by Soul. Bruise count: two.

Fourth hour. Thank God, this is the one class I have without Soul! (That's because it's an honors class!) I tried to write more last hour, but I was afraid that Soul would try to read it again. If I can't trust my own weapon, who can I trust?

Fifth hour. Almost lunch time. It seems like this class will never end. But then again, I don't want it to end! All my friends are fighting, and I feel like it's my entire fault! So now I have nowhere to sit. Maybe I'll sit by Emma. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Sometimes I think that if I'm with Emma, I won't have anything to worry about! Since she doesn't remind me of Soul, I really don't have to think about him. But I know it won't last.

I did sit by Emma at lunch. When I made a detour to her table, Black*Star, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, Kid, and even Soul dropped their jaws wide open. But I just pretended I didn't see them, and made sure to act like I was having a good time at Emma's table. Juvenile, I know, but how could I resist?! They were literally only ONE TABLE away from me, and I just _had_ to rub this in Soul's ugly face. Emma and I made small talk for awhile, but when she realized that I was acting a little awkward, she just slammed her hands on the table.

"Maka," she said, startling me, "tell me what's going on." So I spilled. I confessed just about everything, save for Soul's kicking me. It was only a minor detail, so I figured it didn't really matter whether I told her or not. She patiently listened, supplying tissues when I needed them. After I told an actual human being (no offense) I felt better. It felt really good to let all of my emotions out.

When I came out of the school, it was raining, no- _pouring._ And you what that means: bus. It means I had to ride THE BUS! I almost cried. Soul just sat there, staring out the window. He didn't kick me, but I could tell he really wanted to. I don't know why he's so mad. I didn't do SHIT to him! I really don't know what's gotten into him. After we were on the bus awhile, he looked at me. Real hard. He studied my face like there was going to be a test over it. (Although Soul Eater has never studied in his life, he's too cool for that.) But he looked at me, and for the first time in for what feels like forever, he smiled. No- smirked. But that still technically counted as a logical smile. I thought about smiling back, but decided against it. Maybe this wasn't a happy smile. Maybe this was the kind of smile from malicious villains who had just thought of their master plan. You never knew with Soul. He could be your BFF one day, and then absolutely despise your existence the next. I decided that he was on his period. When we got home, he did his usual angry routine. He walked in the door, threw his jacket on the floor, and went to his room and slammed the door behind him. _What a jerk, _I thought, and did just as he had. Only I hung up my jacket. Because that's what non-annoying people do. I'm a bit confused, though. He smiled at me today. Why did he smile if he was still angry with me? I've been battling myself mentally for the past three hours, and I found that the only way to really know is to ask. So that's what I'm going to do. I'll tell you what happens tomorrow, since it's already really late.

February 20: So here's what happened last night: I tried to open his door, but it was locked. I tried calling to him a couple times, but realized that was just going to ignore me. So then I took out a bobby pin and jammed it in the lock. The door opened in less than fifteen seconds. I barged through the door.

"What the hell's the matter with you?!" I asked, then noticed he was lying on his bed, his back facing me.

"Go away!" he said into his pillow, which he was currently hugging.

"No!" I yelled, "Not until you give me a real reason why you're being such an ass." He shivered, and then scooted even further away from me. I rolled my eyes, and took a seat next to him. I put a hand on his side, and realized how different it felt to touch him.

"What …what did I do?" I whispered, noticing the tension in the long silence between us.

"Nothing," he lied. I knew he was mad about _something_ I did. I sighed, and rubbed his back. He rolled over, onto his back, which surprised me enough to make me jump a little. Then I saw his face, his red, blotchy, tear-stained face.

"Oh, Soul…" I said, not being able think of any other words. Soul then gestured for me to lay next to him, so I did. We stared at the glow-in-the-dark star stickers on his ceiling, and wished they were real stars. All of this was weird and new to me. Soul was being nice, all of a sudden. And to be honest, it was kind of scaring me.

"I'm mad because…" Soul's voice drifted off.

"I'm mad at _myself_," he corrected, folding his hands on his stomach.

"That's what they all say," I blurted, immediately regretting it. Soul sighed.

"Yeah, only I really am. I've been a total jerk the past…while."

"If you're looking for an argument, you're not getting one."

"I know…I didn't want to talk to you because I knew it would only make things worse. My mind wanted to blame this fight on you, so that's how things went. I smiled at you on the bus because I couldn't help myself. I want to take it back Maka, I really do! I want to take it all back. Hurting you, especially. I want things to be back to the way they were, when we were all happy and stuff. I don't even like that pink-haired girl, I just wanted to make you jealous. So that you'd want me more." He chuckled. "I guess that backfired on me, huh?" We laughed a little for the first time in what felt like forever. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I don't know if…" my voice trailed off, "If I can forgive you." It took all my strength and courage to then take my hand away. I placed it at my side, but he just ended up holding it again. Soul was real quiet for a real long time. I didn't dare speak.

"I love you, Maka," he said, "and I never intended to hurt you. I never intended for this to happen. I'm just a terrible person, and I don't blame you if you can't forgive me."

"You're _not _a terrible person," I nudged him a little with my elbow, trying to get comfortable on his small bed. He remained silent.

"You wanna try this again?" I asked, ready to be denied.

"Sure," he said, and sat up. He out his arm around my back, and lifted me up with him. We then stared at each other in the darkness, the only light being the stars on his ceiling. I felt him scoot closer, and I was wondering if I really, actually, _truly_ wanted this to happen. I decided yes. We swapped positions to get a bit more comfortable, so now I was leaning against the wall, and he was sitting at my knees. He leaned in, real slow-like, and I could feel his chest on mine. We stared at each other for a split second before he finally let his lips land on mine. I swear, it was the best kiss of my life. I have to go now, Blair is about to take me and Soul ice skating. But I'll tell you about that tomorrow.

_**WOOP! THERE IT IS! :D I hoped you guys liked this chapter! It was longer than usual, so that's a treat~! REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE AND I'LL GIVE YOU A SHOUT-OUT! I love you!**_


	4. Mystery NOT Solved

_**Hi guys! Shout-outs to: **__**Mermain123**__**, **__**Blackstarfangirl**__**, **__**Pandagirl**__**, **__**BlackGirlAnimeLover**__**, **__**xDooms Day MasqueradeX**__**, and **__**Kila Dini Sugar Jade**__**. Thank you guys SO MUCH! :D Your reviews made me all happy inside like they always do. Credit goes to **__**xDooms Day MasqueradeX**__** for creating the OCGwenelyn Broshchester. :3 I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

February 21: Today Soul, Blair, and I all went ice skating! I'm so glad things are back to being good again. Fighting with Soul all the time was just TOO MUCH! Anyways, I guess I better tell you about the skating. When we got to the rink, it was packed. And I mean: PACKED. The lines were COLOSSAL. But it was definitely worth it! It turns out, Soul SUCKS at skating! I had to hold his hand the WHOLE TIME! (Or maybe that was just his excuse…?) Anyways, it turned out that Black*Star was there with Tsubaki on a date. We told them the good news. Black*Star is still suspicious of Soul, but Soul just shrugged it off. Tsubaki, being the total sweet heart she is, actually said congratulations and gave us both a hug. So I guess she's not mad anymore. I tried to call Kid, Liz, and Patty to tell them that the fight is over, but I couldn't get to them. Figures. Crona actually came over yesterday at around midnight just to "drop by". I swear, that guy has some serious issues! Anyways, he told me that he'd deliver the news of Soul and I's getting back together. I hope he goes through with that. Sometimes I worry about him. I mean, he's Medusa's _son. Anybody_ would be worried about him. I keep getting off-topic. We were at the ice rink, and I was getting pretty tired after our third hour of skating. So Soul bought us hot cocoa, and we watched Blair getting hit on by a couple of guys. After awhile, I suppose she got tired, and she told us that she'd meet us back at the apartment and that Black*Star would take us home. So of course, we agreed. After about 22:00, people started leaving, and eventually there were only us and two other groups of people.

Soul and I went skating alone, and once we lost everybody and it was just the two of us, he stopped. I had to do a figure eight to get back to him. He was smiling his old shark-tooth smile.

"What's up?" I had asked as I watched him take out a small ruby box. Just then, some random girl came out of NOWWHERE and swiped the box out of his hands!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted, obviously scared, because he then slipped and fell right on his ass, "way to ruin the moment!" I just giggled. Soul chased after the thieving red head, and I swiftly followed. The girl had **incredibly **red hair, and to compliment it, she had **incredibly** pale skin. But she was wearing a blue coat and pink scarf, so her skin was hidden. The girl looked fairly skinny for what age she appeared to be. She was only a little taller than me.

"Hey!" I shouted in my fruitless efforts to try to scare her into tripping on the ice. Soul was gaining speed like no tomorrow, and by the time he caught up to her, he was able to snatch the box away from her. He then whammed right into a wall, and I swear, I heard a "splat!" sound. But he was still holding the box up, and he actually allowed the girl to help him up. At first, Soul just stuttered and mumbled a bunch of nonsense, but then he was able to regain his strength. And breath. He took in a deep breath of the cool air.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO THAT?!" he yelled, a little too angry. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," I said, eyeing the girl. Soul exhaled through his nose. The girl just shrugged. _Lots of body language going on,_ I thought, making myself smile a little.

"I just wanted to play a little joke…" the girl said, kicking at the ice with the blade of her pink skate, "I didn't know you'd be such a tight-wad." That sure did it. It was all I could do to keep Soul from turning into scythe-mode and cutting her head off. The girl lowered her eyelids and smirked.

"I'm Gwen," she said, holding out her hand. Nobody took it.

"Well, really, my name is Gwenelyn Broshchester, but you can just call me Gwen. Now I let you take your box-thing back, so I'mma gonna go now…" she said, and skated away, twirling and showing off her skills. Soul sighed. He held out the box again, feeling as if the whole night was ruined.

"Here," he said, opening the box. Inside there was a ruby red heart-shaped diamond on a gold chain. I gasped and smiled, like I was supposed to, and took the box. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he picked me up and swirled around on the ice. _That _was the best moment ever. I'm still wearing the necklace, actually. I didn't see that Gwen chick again that night. (Maybe that was a good thing!) But my ankles hurt, my back hurts, and I really just want to go to bed now.

February 23: It is so cold today; I had to wear four layers! I said good-bye to the weekend, and took the bus to school with Soul. He sat there with his arm around me, and I got a_ serious_ case of the warm fuzzies. I figured out (via my yearbook) that Gwen goes to our school. AND SHE WAS IN MY THIRD HOUR! I don't know _why _I didn't recognize her, I mean you'd think I would, but I didn't. I asked Soul if he recognized her, and he was just like, "Uuuhh…er, um, buhhh…" But then again, what do you expect from a boy? I have to go, I'll write after lunch time.

Soul sat with Gwen at lunch. He said that he talked to her for awhile in his homeroom, and that she was actually pretty cool. So I let him sit by her. I sat by the gang, since Liz wasn't at school, and they all seemed so lonely without Liz _or_ Soul there. We all talked about Soul and how they thought he was still acting weird, even though we weren't fighting anymore. I said that was bogus, but I really did think that he was still being awkward around me…Like, last night, he didn't even say good night. He just kind of…went to bed. But we were both tired, and he still seemed pretty steamed about the whole Gwen thing…I gotta go. The teacher is passing out new textbooks.

I guess Gwen really is cool! She seemed so shy around me, and I thought that was a little weird, but she is cool. She gave me a brownie right after lunch and said that I deserved a treat. I just accepted it, and I also accepted when she asked if I wanted to go see a movie tonight. She said to leave Soul behind, so I did. We saw some weird action movie about zombies and aliens and the apocalypse. Quite weird, I might say. But after that, we started just regular talking, and it was actually kind f fun! No, scratch that. It was REALLY fun! Gwen is so nice and sweet and kind and I swear, we're going to be best friends! She even said that! UGH. Gotta go again, Soul is being weird.

February 24: I CANNOT believe what just happened! I feel like screaming and ripping someone's goddamn head off! Let's start from the beginning! It always seems like that's what we're going back to! So here's what happened: I decided I'd leave this book on my nightstand tonight, since I thought that Soul was finally forgivable and trustworthy again. BIG MISTAKE! I saw _Soul _come into my room last night and take it! He didn't even bother with Blair anymore! No, he just waltzed right in here, picked up the book and as he was turning to go out the door, I lost it. I just LOST it! So here's what I'm pretty sure I said to him:

"WHY are you in here?! I thought I could trust you now not to take my fucking personal things, but I guess I was wrong! Who the hell do you think you are?! Coming in here and taking my shit. I hope you fucking now, there'll be a day when you have something you don't want me to see, and I'll just fucking take it out of your hands! You've been acting very weird the past few weeks, Soul Eater, and I have GOT to say, I am VERY upset with you. Not only have you interrupted my GODDAMN sleep, but now you're invading my privacy! This is it! I don't want to hear another fucking word from you until you think you can go a mere twenty-four hours without taking my fucking journal!" That just left him with his big-ass mouth hanging wide open. He just dropped the book, and slowly back ed out of the room like I was some kind of lion ready to eat him.

Well, I'll tell you what, I almost was.

Then I took my diary of the floor, and began writing all of this. I feel a little bit better now, but I feel like I'll never be able to trust him again. From here on, I don't know what will happen with us. I'm about ready to choke him to death and then piss on his grave. (Harsh, I know.) But for now, I'll just sit here and let my rage and hate drift me off to sleep. Maybe I can go a night without Soul trying to snatch something of mine.

_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA….I loved Maka's rage rant. Didn't you?! I'm not sure where the story will go from here, but, as always, review and follow and favorite and I'll give you a SHOUT-OUT! :D This is going to leave you in suspense, because the next chapter won't be out for a couple of days. I hope you guys liked it! Bye byes! I luvish yew allz! w**_


	5. This Ending Will Make You Cry!

_**Yo! I'm SO happy with the last chapter's good feedback! So here are this chapters' shoutouts: **__**Panda Girl**__**, **__**Shadowblade2000**__**, **__**Robastar34**__**, **__**Mangafreak109**__**, **__**Blackstarfangirl**__**, **__**BerForeverFan**__**, **__**xDooms Day MasqueradeX**__**, **__**Bloody lily of a new world**__**, **__**tlr1366**__**, **__**MelodyDTK**__**, **__**Music Lover 3**__**, and **__**BlackGirlAnimeLover**__**. I CANNOT believe how many reviews and followers and favorites I got! Anyways, here's the chapter!**_

February 25: No word from Soul in awhile…I think he's just scared of me. WELL HE SHOULD BE! He needs to think LONG and HARD about what he's done! So now all of my friends have gone back to hating each other for being on one of our "sides". I really didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for ANY of it! I wish I could go back to the day before Valentine's Day, and just take it all back…I would have said NO to him! I would have explained why we're better off friends! You know what? I may be pretty good at writing reality, but what if I tried my hand at some fiction? Yeah! I could write a journal entry telling about saying no to Soul and what happened! Wee, here's goes everything!

(Pretend) February 13: Tomorrow is the all-famous Valentine's Day. Whoop-de-doo. Tomorrow is the all-famous Valentine's Day. Whoop-de-doo. Soul still hasn't done anything with that flower. In fact, I haven't seen it all day! I'm only writing right now because there's a MASSIVE thunder storm, and I'm really scared. I just screamed. Soul's coming in my room now. I can't let him see this book!

So…yeah. What just happened was _pret-ty_ weird, if I do say so myself. Soul came into my room, on account of my screaming, and just sat down on my bed. Maybe I'll write what happened as if it was a real novel. Here goes…

Soul sat down next to me on my bed. He gazed down into my green eyes and asked, "are you alright?"

"Yes," I replied, hiding further under the covers with a loud _CRACK!_ of the lightning. I've always been afraid of thunderstorms, but this one was starting to get ridiculous!

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded, and smiled weakly. He reached his arm around my shoulder. Scared at what was to become of this, I uncomfortably switched positions. All to remain in the last position we were seated in. I sighed, and decided to ask him what he was doing here in his blue plaid boxers. Flushed, Soul tried to make words come out of his dry mouth.

"I-I couldn't just let you be in here all alone and scared," he said.

"How come?" I asked, tilting my head.

"BecauseIlikeyou," he spat out. I sighed, and took his arm away from my shoulders.

"I'm really sorry, Soul, but I just don't feel the same way," I said, trying not to sound too harsh.

"Oh…" he said, "okay…" He walked back to his room as a streak of lighting lit up mine. I stayed in bed and quivered in fear the rest of the night…

(Pretend) February 14: Today was just like any other day, really. Besides the fact that everyone was hugging and holding hands and kissing, today was average. Soul didn't really talk to me, but he did give that rose to the pink-haired girl. I guess they're like, going out or some shit…Not that I care, though! Black*Star's been REAL nice to me lately, so I was thinking about…never mind. Soul's coming in, I gotta hide this book!

Soul just sat down on my bed and asked me how I was doing. When I said fine, he just got up, and left. Boys these days…

(Pretend) February 15: Today was pretty good. Black*Star asked me out, and I just about shit my pants! I thought he was dating Tsubaki! WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON HERE?! I'm texting him about it right now. Lemme write down our conversation.

_Why not?_

_Why not what?_

_Why won't you go out with me?_

_Because you belong with Tsubaki._

_But I DUMPED Tsubaki!_

_ON VALENTINE'S DAY?!_

_Yes. And it's all for you._

_You. Are. Sick._

…

_Hello?_

_What._

_Why don't you wanna be with Tsubaki?!_

_Because I like you more._

_That's no good reason to dump someone you've been dating for THREE WHOLE FUCKING YEARS!_

_Calm your pants!_

_I'm wearing a skirt._

_Calm your skirt!_

_STFU._

_How come you won't go out with me?!_

_Because! Tsubaki's too much of a sweet heart to steal you away from!_

_You _know_ she doesn't like you._

_What?! Of course she does! Why wouldn't she?_

_Because she likes Soul. But now that she knows you don't like Soul, she's not jealous anymore._

_Wait. If you both like other people, why did you date each other?!_

_Idk._

_Omg, I gotta go!_

_Kay. Bye, think about it!_

_Oh I'll THINK about it alright._

Then we stopped texting. I don't know if I should go out with him or not! Well, actually…I really don't see any reason NOT to, so…I JUST DON'T KNOW! (Alright, I'm done writing this, I can't stand to try and make up what would happen from there!)

(Real) February 25: Okay…I learned my terrible lesson…Maybe it was for the best that we had fights. Because, if we didn't, I'd have to deal with Black*Star and Tsubaki! THOSE TWO ARE LIKE, NINJAS! They scare me…But it _ was _a good idea to at least _try_ and write the horrible could-have-been future. I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed. I'll write about what happens tomorrow at school…Peace.

February 26: You know Gwen? How I said she was nice and sweet and kind? WELL, I WAS **WRONG**. Okay. FIRST of all, that girl CANNOT keep a secret! Second of all, SHE'S DATING SOUL NOW! And we never even officially broke up! (Okay so maybe we did, but still!) So here's how it happened: Gwen talked to Soul and I after school all casual-like, like we were still together.

Well, she said (very stupidly), "so like, why did you two like, break up? You guys were like, sooo cute together! Like!" And then Soul explained everything to her like I wasn't even there! He explained his stupid side of the story, and then she let me tell MY true side of the story. His went a little like this:

"Well, Maka was overreacting about me reading her dumb diary. So I tried to take a quick peek at it because I was joking with her, and she just blew up! I mean, she just started screaming her head off for no apparent reason!" I'd tell you my side, but you already know it. So anyways, just repeating everything got me steamed. So I went ahead and walked home without them. It was hard to hear their laughter over my sobbing…When they got home I was already positioned on the couch with my arms folded. Soul came in, laughing of course, and actually put his coat ON THE HOOK!

And then all I heard was, "I'm going out with Gwen now," before he walked into his room and slammed the door behind him. I don't know why, but life just seems to get more and more complicated! Oh, I just realized something! I'm still wearing the necklace he gave me! Better go get the hammer...

February 28: I hate Soul. I hate Gwen. I hate Tsubaki. I hate everyone. Hell, I might as well just hate LIFE! All I've heard today from ANYONE was snickers. Even Black*Star! So that's it, I've been reduced to having books as friends. It seems like this has something to do with…_Gwen._ It _has_ to be her fault. I bet she's been telling people shit…

January 2: People have been throwing books, crumpled up papers, and even _food_ at me! And I don't even know what I did! My papa has been real into his prostitution business and now all the kids at school hate me. All my friends…gone. All my teachers are recommending that I find a therapist. And it's not like I can tell Blair about this! I mean, she'll probably blab about me, too! I have no one…Just this stupid pink book! I feel like tearing it up and throwing it away! Like that would have stopped the past from happening! But it wouldn't have…I got into a fight yesterday. I got my ass handed to me on a silver platter. Everybody's been telling me to go kill myself. To just give it up and accept that I'm a loser. I want to tell everyone that I'm still me, and I would fix everything! But there's not a damn thing I can do in this world to fix it…That's why I'm leaving this world. I'm going to die. I don't care anymore, I just wanna die. I have this bottle of little pills in my hand right now…could I really do it? Of course I can. I'm Maka Albarn. But not for long…

January 16: I don't think I've ever been so happy to find that Soul read my diary. He caught me in the midst of killing myself, and he took me to the hospital to get my stomach pumped. For the past two weeks, I've been in therapy, just DYING to write all this shit down! But now that I have the chance, I'm not sure what to say! I guess I'll just…start from the beginning. But I'll write it as if it's in a novel, like I so love to do.

I closed my diary and allowed a tear to stream down my face and splash onto the cover. I took my last look around the room, and then unscrewed the cap to the bottle of pills. I had to be quiet, so that Soul wouldn't hear me dying over the sound of his blaring music. I picked up my glass of water, and swallowed three huge gulps to accompany the hundreds of tiny pills. I guess I must have screeched, because a second later, Soul was in my room. I suddenly felt really dizzy, and I think I fell onto the floor, but I really can't remember. All I can remember is how I woke up. I was in a hospital bed, and I was still pretty dizzy. Soul was next to me, holding my hand. He was crying. Nobody else was in the room, and since his face was buried in my shoulder, he didn't notice my awakening. But I did wake up, and when I did, I cleared my throat. His head whipped right up, and I saw his tear-stained cheeks. Then I slapped him. Real hard, like I used to. He stopped sobbing and crying.

"I deserved that…" he said between large gasps. Then we hugged. He explained everything that happened after I went to the hospital. I went to the ER, they wouldn't let him stay, he had to proceed going to school and feeling like a total bastard…He broke up with Gwen, she moved to a different school, he straightened out the lies, and made sure everyone was hoping she was okay. I tilted my head and asked him why.

"Because," he said quietly, tears welling up in his already puffy red eyes, "you're my meister, and I love you." Then he kissed me forehead, and I pushed him away.

"You know I can never trust you again," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Yes, I know. And I wouldn't expect you to. But just keep in mind that I had to read your diary to figure out what had happened and save your life. I had to carry you out here and wait two whole painful days!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah…I'm getting rid of that horrible thing…right after one more entry," I said, letting him hold me until a nurse came in. So now I'm fine, and all my friends love me again, now that they've figured out that Gwen was lying this whole time. (I never actually figured out what the lies were but, eh. Who cares?) My papa is figuring out that I like books with words already in them, and Blair is no longer living with us. Soul and I are happily together now, and I guess I can call this a happy ending! But one thing _still_ bugs me: Black*Star was acting so weird when Soul was being an ass! I guess that's just how awesome my friends are! Now, I'm going to go bury this book in a time capsule so that everybody in the future can know how much of a screw-up I am!

_**You guys were crying, weren't you?! It's okay! I might've started crying myself! *Hands you a tissue.* Well, that's the end of this series! I hope you guys really loved it! Byye~3!**_


End file.
